Compulsion
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Aku dan dirinya saling menarik diri satu sama lain. Semua, karena paksaan. Arogansi, itulah kami. Karena kau adalah kupu-kupu yang harus pergi, tetapi akan kembali lagi, nanti. M for adult content. Mohon dibaca sesuai dengan kesadaran diri.


Merah.

Pusat atraksi yang tunggal.

Bagaimana?

Ingin bergabung denganku, Manis?

* * *

**Resident Evil**

**Capcom's**

* * *

Di kala pertama aku melihatnya, acap kali aku terpersona melihat geriknya yang memukau suasana. Atmosfir sekitarku mendadak berubah. Tatapan yang ia arahkan untukku ketika aku pertama kali secara tidak sengaja menaruh atensiku untuk rambut hitam legamnya yang memesona, pakaian merah simpel yang dilibat dengan _holster_ senjata dan...

Di titik itulah aku yakin, aku mulai menghilang dan terdisfusi dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Ia datang dan pergi. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwasanya ia masih muda dan cantik. Ditambah dengan memikat, tentunya. Definisi yang hingga kini masih aku percayai bisa menumbuhkan perasaan yang... Ah, pokoknya tidak bisa aku bendung.

Ia datang dan pergi begitu saja, tanpa jejak.

Ia datang dan pergi, anehnya selalu di sebuah waktu dan masa di mana aku sedang berada dalam tugas kenegaraan.

_Ia datang dan pergi... Tetapi tidak pernah singgah._

.

.

.

Pertama kali aku melihat sosoknya, aku terperangah.

Kali kedua, aku _semakin_ terperangah.

Kali ketiga, aku tahu, bahwa aku _rindu _padanya.

Kali keempat, aku ingin _melindunginya_.

.

.

.

Aku ingat pada pola gaun _cheongsam_ merah yang ia kenakan ketika aku tengah mengunjungi salah satu bilangan di Eropa untuk mencari eksistensi putri presiden yang hilang. Dengan cermat aku mengingat intensifikasi warna merah yang ia gunakan, juga corak kupu-kupu dan tarikan garis lainnya yang tidak aku pahami.

_Wanita ini selalu saja dekat dengan warna merah_, pikirku. Dan memang benar adanya. Tidak lengkap rasanya saat mendefinisikan dirinya tanpa pelabelan warna merah yang selalu lekat dengan dirinya.

Dan -astaga, Tuhan. Rambut hitamnya yang memukau. Aku yakin untuk sejenak saja, aku merasa waktu berhenti. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari mengamati penampilan fisiknya yang begitu indah.

_Inikah definisiku untuk... sempurna?_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Compulsion**_

* * *

Aku berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa menemuinya di luar waktu bekerja. Waktu itu, kami bertemu. Bukan dalam masa yang bisa aku bilang lumayan tangguh, tetapi juga tidak singkat. Baik-baik saja. Dan... kurasa cukup.

Tidak banyak yang bisa kami perdebatkan pada saat itu, karena kami terinterupsi oleh panggilan tugas masing-masing. Setelah tersenyum barang sejenak, ia mengerling menggoda dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku yang sejujurnya sudah terfiksasi dengan kalimat yang mendadak kelu di penghujung lidah.

_Sebuah kalimat sederhana._

Dan, ya, aku terpaksa menahannya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Dalam pelarian, kedua tungkai kakiku terus menukik, sementara telapak kakiku menjejak dengan cepat dan dengan harapan bahwa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, suatu saat nanti. Tetapi hari itu tidak pernah datang, dan entah mengapa aku tetap saja sabar menunggu panggilan tugas lainnya, karena meski tidak selalu, namun selalu ada saja di mana waktu kami berpapasan yang membuatku bisa menghirup aroma parfum mewahnya yang selalu membekas di ruang pernapasanku.

Namun bisa dengan jelas aku ingat runtutan kejadian yang selalu bisa membuat napasku tercekat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia singgah walau hanya untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Dengan lembut kuhempaskan helai pakaian merahnya yang ia kenakan, dengan lembut aku mulai meraih tubuhnya dan membuat sentuhan yang setiap kali ia akan selalu membuat erangan lembut, "Kau bisa berbuat begini?"

Tentu saja aku hanya meraung kesal dengan nada khasku yang menggoda seraya mencapai cuping telinganya dan bagai berbisik, aku membalas, "Memangnya aku tidak bisa berbuat 'begini?'"

Sejurus kemudian kulitnya yang putih sudah terekspos di hadapanku. Ia tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan yang kerap akan menutup bagian favorit pria. Ia menunjukkannya padaku dan dengan alur mencacat singkat ia merangkul tengkuk leherku dan mempersempit jarak wajah kami.

"Lantas hanya seperti ini? Kukira kau bisa lebih... Berinisiatif."

Tidak berhenti di sana, aku mulai membuka kancing kemeja bagian atas dan meraih pinggulnya yang mulai meliuk menggoda di hadapanku.

"Mengapa tidak kau lanjutkan?"

Dengan anggun jemarinya mulai meraih kancing kemeja nomor dua, nomor tiga, dan seterusnya... Kemudian ia membuka kemeja itu dan melemparnya jauh.

"Hm. Tidak berubah."

Aku sudah cukup sering melihat kemampuannya saat sedang melaksanakan tugas, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, ia hanyalah wanita biasa dengan kemampuan bekerja yang luar biasa.

"Kupinta dirimu untuk menjadi seorang wanita dan bukan kupu-kupu hari ini."

Senyuman manis terajut di bibirnya, dan dengan sensual mulai merapatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku.

"Permintaan yang egois."

Tebakanku benar. Dengan sekali gerakan tangan, tubuhnya terangkat dengan mudah dan bisa kuhempaskan di atas kasur. Tidak berhenti hanya sampai di sana, aku mulai meraih lehernya yang bisa dengan jelas aku ingat hingga sekarang, adalah aroma parfumnya yang selalu lekat dengan dirinya. Desahan lembut menguar dari bibirnya. Salah satu tangannya menggapai bidangku dan membuat putaran halus lembut di sana.

"Tak kusangka seorang agen pemerintahan dengan _skill_ luar biasanya akan takluk di sini."

Kalimatnya yang seakan menggoda namun juga mengesalkan dalam alur canda membuatku semakin tidak sabar dan mulai meraih kedua dadanya, membuat gerakan perlahan namun berangsur cepat dan kasar.

"Heh, kemampuan itu bisa aku lukiskan di sini, kau tahu."

_Arogansi, namun itulah kami_.

Dengan cepat aku mulai memacu tempo pada buah dadanya, semakin lama semakin kasar dan memaksa. Sebagai balasan ia menyentuh kejantananku dengan paksaan yang membuatku semakin bergairah dan ingin segera meraih sesuatu yang sulit untuk aku dapatkan darinya. Tetapi aku mencoba untuk tidak terburu-buru, dan tentu saja masih berminat untuk menyelesaikan permainan yang sedang aku lakukan pada tubuhnya.

"Hentikan... Ahn..."

Aku bisa melihat ekspresinya yang menahan kenikmatan, sesaat terpatri pada rambut hitam legamnya yang mulai berminyak karena sensasi panas yang menjalar dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi perlahan, mengejang dalam ketukan teratur. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku untuk sesaat dan mendekatkan bibirku pada cuping telinganya seraya berbisik dalam alur merangsang,

"Teruskan..."

Nampaknya persuasi sederhanaku berhasil. Tubuhnya semakin membuat ketukan mengejang yang cepat. Tanpa pamrih kedua tanganku menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya, dan saat kurasa sudah tepat, salah satu tanganku mulai aku arahkan untuk menyentuh daerah pribadinya dan membuat gerakan merangsang.

"Oh... Kumohon... Jangan dilanjutkan... Ah..."

Sejurus kemudian dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan, dengan lembut ia menyentuh tanganku yang sedang merangsangnya, menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang seakan menahan nikmat namun juga lelah karena tenaganya yang mulai terkuras untuk melayani pria sepertiku.

"Giliranku."

Dengan lembut ia mendekat, dan mulai mencium bibirku dengan lembut, mendorong tubuhku perlahan hingga kini, aku yang merebah pasrah. Aku mencoba untuk larut dalam sensasi kenikmatan yang ia hantarkan padaku, dan tentu saja, aku luluh.

Perlahan sekali tangannya merayap ke area pribadiku, dan membuka restleting di sana. Saat sudah terbuka, ia mulai merabanya. Aku yakin, ia bisa merasakan ereksi yang tergolong singkat.

"Kau sudah terangsang...?"

Nada sensual itu hinggap di pendengaranku, dan dengan desahan lembut aku mengiyakannya. Tangannya mulai bergerak dan bermain dengan kejantananku di bawah sana. Awalnya tempo yang ia terapkan masih tidak sinkron, namun perlahan aku bisa merasakan tempo yang tepat.

Kini giliranku untuk mengejang dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia melenguh pelan masih berusaha untuk membuatku sampai pada tahap yang sedari tadi sudah aku harapkan.

"Stop... Ahn... Ngh... J-jangan..."

Ia masih saja melakukan temponya. Dan bukannya ia hentikan, namun malah ia lanjutkan dan ia percepat.

"Keluarkan, aku tahu kau sudah tidak tahan..."

Tetapi aku menahannya. Masih terus aku tahan, karena tidak inginkan permainan berakhir cepat. Dengan kasar aku meraih tangannya untuk menghentikan permainannya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya seraya memposisikan kejantananku di depan daerah pribadi.

"Tsk," gumamnya kecil seraya memutar bola matanya namun tetap menurut.

Aku menjilat perlahan telinganya, dan mulai membiarkan daerah pribadinya menerima bagian diriku secara perlahan, sebelum aku hentakkan dengan keras agar mendapat respon setara.

"Ahn...!"

Desahan sempurna. Liangnya masih terasa sempit, namun aku terus membuat gerakan maju dan mundur secara perlahan. Pada akhirnya, ia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan tempo yang aku berikan, dan secara berangsur aku mempercepat tempo.

Namun, ada satu hal yang aku ingat. Malam itu, kami berdua tidak menyebut nama masing-masing.

Dan ingatanku berakhir sampai di sana.

.

.

.

_European Warzone_

Setelah mendengar berita dari JD mengenai kepergian Buddy, aku harus mencari pria itu dengan cepat. Aku harus menghentikannya dari menginjeksi diri dengan Plaga.

Dengan cermat aku menelusuri parkiran gelap, dan dari jauh aku melihat sebuah koper terbuka... tanpa isi.

_Sial_, batinku. Baru saja hendak berpikir lebih jauh, sebuah suara sensual menyeruak dari kejauhan. Seperti dulu lagi, kami sempat melakukan gerakan penyerangan yang juga defensif. Aku bisa melihat gerakannya yang lincah.

_Ah..._

Aku dan dia berdebat singkat tentang keadaan East Slav yang seperti ini, hingga akhirnya ia kembali menohok diriku dengan memori yang membuatku kerap teringat.

"Kapan kita akan melanjutkan malam 'itu'?"

Tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya yang singkat. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab seperlunya, sebelum ia kembali hilang dari pandangan.

Kupu-kupu yang manis memang tidak pernah berhenti di satu titik saja. Ia akan terbang pergi, tetapi akan kembali lagi... Entah kapan.

_Karena kau harus kembali, manis_.

* * *

Kembali lagi dengan saya. Saya ingat dulu pernah membuat janji utk membuat fic AdaxLeon KOK JADI BEGINI YA AH MAAFKAN SAYA YA HASIL AKHIRNYA JELEK BEGINI.

Review diperkenankan. *hilang kembali*


End file.
